megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man RPG Prototype
I think we should evaluate why this article should be moved before moving it. It's no different than the likes of games like Rockman 7 FC ''in that it's fanmade and merely a revamp of Capcom content. If both ''Rockman 7 FC and Rockman 8 FC get their own pages, why should this article be an exception to the rule? King Yamato (talk) 02:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC)King Yamato The game is not official and in no way claims to be, but I feel like it is just as substantial and worthy of being on the Wiki as the likes of Mega Man Revolution , Mega Man Unlimited , or Mega Man Project Zero for example. It is obviously much different than those games and lacks the run-jump-shoot action of the original series, but what it lacks in graphics and framerate it makes up for in depth and replayability. I realize my opinion is biased, but the game has been in a playable-alpha state for nearly three years and since then a great number of people have contributed to the project. If the article must be moved than so be it - I do not want to cause any trouble - but if the article was allowed to stay and benefit from the expose I would be eterally grateful and I'm sure the other contributors would be too. Thank you. AdrianM (talk) 03:08, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I think MMRPG Prototype should stay. There are many fan games on this wiki such as Mega Man Unlimited, Rock Man 7 FC, Mega Man Triple Threat (which is in about the same stage as this game), etc. I have played the game for only a month, and I have invested around 9 to 10 hours of gameplay every single day that I can! The maker of this game has worked many years on this game, and I (and more than 700 other people) would be very upset if it had to be moved to the Mega Man Fanon Wiki. So what if it's DIFFERENT than other fan games, there is a HUGE amount of depth, the graphics look amazing, the gameplay is great, I have a hard time finding any problems with this game! Whenever I get into the topic of Mega Man with some one, this is usually the first thing that comes to mind. Before you give your judgement on whether this should stay or not, please play the game first to decide whether this deserves to be more popular or not. For me, deleting this article would be like Dr. Wily deleting the world. Retro Pikachu (talk) 03:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Retro Pikachu (known as accpikachu2 on the game's community). I appreciate the enthusiasm from everyone and I really hope the article can stay, but if the mods decide against it please do not lash out or otherwise retaliate at the MMKB. The Fanon Wiki may not get as many viewers but that's okay. I feel like this is what Nintendo would call a "blue ocean" type game and even if it takes a while to catch on it doesn't prevent us from having fun with it and continuing to develop it. I'm just asking that whatever happens, we keep this civil and bow out gracefully if the time comes. Thank you again. :) AdrianM (talk) 03:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) On Deleting the Page Hi, as one of the staff members on the Mega Man RPG Prototype site, though it certainly isn't my call to make on the behalf of this site, you can feel free to delete this page in accordance to the new fangame policies instated on this site. While the Mega Man enviroment was wildly different prior to the Legacy Collections and 11's release, officially that context doesn't apply anymore and the decision to move unofficial fangames to the Fanon site is wildly more approriate now. Ultimately, the MMKB generated plenty of traffic for us and brought in a lot of new blood, and as such I'd like to thank the staff here for allowing us to have our info temporarily hosted here as is. Thank you immensly for the opportunity; though it was such a minor decision taken one of the MMKB contributors years ago, it helped bring in wonderous amounts of attention, and it was wonderful to be recognized as a fan-game as a whole in the Mega Man community. Thank you :) MegaBossMan50 (talk) 04:40, January 2, 2019 (UTC)